Handicapped persons, invalids and others who permanently or temporarily lack the manual dexterity for turning the pages of books, magazines and like reading material are frequently denied the enjoyment of reading same, or must have the assistance of others to accomplish this purpose. This renders such persons dependent upon others and otherwise impedes their ability to be self-sufficient which is an important factor in their well being. The present invention recognizes the desire of persons of the type described to be as self-sufficient as possible and therefore provides apparatus which enables such persons to accomplish turning the pages of reading material from right to left as is normally the case.